Punto de Luna
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: La familia Kirkland requiere de una institutriz para educar a la pequeña Alice, quien comienza a vivir su plena infancia. La mujer que Eleanor contrata es una francesa que bordea los cuarenta años, solitaria, encantadora, llena de vida y con un glamour innato, lo que termina por enamorar a un joven Arthur hasta lo inconfesable. UA. UKxNyo!Francia. One-shot.


**Disclaime** **r:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno; uso de nombres humanos. Inglaterra/Arthur, Nyo!Francia/Marianne, 2P!Nyo!Francia/Françoise. Los padres de Arthur son básicamente los mismos que he venido usando cada vez que se me haga necesario; Eleanor y Agnus.

 **Notas** : Inspirado en una de las partes de un cuento de la maravillosa Anais Nïn.

 **Pareja** : Inglaterra/Nyo!Francia.

 **Summary** : La familia Kirkland requiere de una institutriz para educar a la pequeña Alice, quien comienza a vivir su plena infancia. La mujer que Eleanor contrata es una francesa que bordea los cuarenta años, solitaria, encantadora, llena de vida y con un glamour innato, lo que termina por enamorar a un joven Arthur hasta lo inconfesable. UA. UKxNyo!Francia. One-shot.

* * *

 **PUNTO DE LUNA**

* * *

«Se sentía especialmente tierno, tan tierno que disipó sus dudas y su secreta angustia»

 **(Anais Nïn, «Elena» en _Delta de Venus_ )**

* * *

—¿Qué tal la escuela, cariño?

La pregunta de Eleanor queda vagando en el aire por unos segundos hasta que los pensamientos de Arthur la captan por completo. Levanta la cabeza de su cena y mira a su madre, quien espera una respuesta positiva por la mirada encantadora que le dedica.

—Bien, mamá—Responde sin más.

Ella no se queda conforme con aquello, pero prefiere no seguir indagando y como si quisiera hacer olvidar la pregunta a su hijo mira a Alice, su hija menor, entonces recuerda que hay algo que debe conversarle a su esposo de manera urgente porque su niña crece con una rapidez asombrosa y necesita que alguien le enseñe modales cuando ella, una mujer encargada de una casa entera y dos varones tan distintos como cercanos por la sangre, no puede dar abasto con todo. Scott y Arthur son difíciles de hacer congeniar pero si hay algo que ambos respetan sin condición es a la madre que comparten. Agnus, con el carácter de hombre recio que lo ha caracterizado siempre, llevarlo a intentar calmar una pelea entre sus dos hijos mayores era igual de efectivo que rociar petróleo sobre una llama con el propósito de apagarla, mientras que la voz de Eleanor eran los paños fríos de manera indiscutida. Era la dulzura de una madre y la orden de un general fusionados en la misma persona y ellos los meros subordinados que sólo a su voz obedecían.

Scott se había recibido de médico hace unos meses de la universidad de Cambridge pero aún continuaba en su búsqueda de trabajo. Las pocas horas que conseguía eran para hacer visitas a ancianos que esperaban la muerte hasta el agotamiento o niños enfermos de tuberculosis, habiéndose aprendido de memoria cada una de las recetas y los procedimientos con los que intervenir a los pacientes, llevado por la inercia en cada nueva solicitud. Scott esperaba un trabajo estable en el hospital de la ciudad aunque no ganara mucho, pero era eso antes que alejarse demasiado de su familia.

Mientras Arthur se empeñaba en seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor y su padre, Eleanor no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de la familia de médicos que había forjado con sus propias manos, con esmero, esfuerzo y hasta muchas veces dolor. Porque haber parido a ese par de demonios no fue precisamente la experiencia que más apreciaba de la maternidad, pero amaba a sus hijos con el alma y Alice, la pequeñita de modales toscos, cabello inquieto y gestos traviesos, la hacía sentir que de pronto toda la energía que alguna vez tuvo en su juventud le volvía al cuerpo, como si regresara a los veinte años, donde podía mantenerse eternamente obnubilada por la gracia de sus hijos. Ahora, con cuarenta y cinco años tras su espalda, los cuatro años de Alice se le hacían tan lejanos como inentendibles. Necesitaba ayuda con ella, porque nunca había criado en su vida a otra mujer y ella misma había sido criada con otros dos hombres y sentía que no sería capaz de aprender a hacerlo a esa edad ni mucho menos sola.

Ese embarazo había sido desde el principio una sorpresa. Eleanor, convencida de que después de los treinta y nueve años no volvería a concebir, continuó en su vida matrimonial sin el menor cuidado, aunque Agnus intentara convencerla de lo contrario y cuando Eleanor cumplió los cuarenta y un años se arrepintió de no haberle obedecido. A los nueve meses nació Alice, llegando como una sorpresa para Arthur y para Scott, quien le dijo a su madre, con todo el respeto que se merecía, que para él aquello había sido nada más que un mero acto de irresponsabilidad.

—Agnus—Lo llamó entonces ella. Su marido levantó la mirada sobre las hojas del periódico—, necesitamos una institutriz para Alice.

Él frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—Pero, mujer—Farfulla—¿tienes idea de cuánto podría costar algo como eso? No estamos en los mejores tiempos—Volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

—Conozco a una que es muy modesta para cobrar—Continúa ella. Alice, de pronto, comienza a parecerle que la sopa de cebolla es más un juguete que comida—, los Fernández la tuvieron durante varios años para educar a Isabel, y hoy es toda una señorita.

Arthur rodea los ojos por ese comentario. Eleanor se percata de eso y al mirarlo con cierta picardía, el muchachito se sonroja inevitablemente.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Pregunta Agnus medio convencido.

—Setenta libras, más las comidas y la vivienda, claro.

Agnus pareció pensárselo de pronto y no le pareció tan mala idea porque en el fondo, le dolía mirar el cansancio en los ojos de su esposa que cada día se hacía más evidente, así que terminó accediendo.

Luego de varios días en donde la habitación de huéspedes fue remodelada y acomodada para la nueva institutriz, la mujer que llegó a la casa de los Kirkland les hizo saber inmediatamente sus condiciones para trabajar con ellos. No fueron muchas, pero aún así Agnus mostró cierta molestia por la actitud de ella, quien no paraba de parlotear sobre lo curioso que le parecía la conducta de Alice. Eleanor la escuchaba atentamente y le encontraba la absoluta razón a todo lo que decía; contaba con una experiencia impresionante en el criado de niñas de alta sociedad, resultando en todos los casos una efectividad más que absoluta. Eleanor se sentía fascinada con todo el conocimiento que la voz aterciopelada de la mujer daba a conocer, con sus gestos tan femeninos y delicados con los que movía las manos y se agitaban sus cabellos marrones libres del recogido en su nuca. Y Arthur, tras la puerta de su habitación, sintió que un calor se le agolpó en el pecho al terminar de memorizar cada detalle de ella.

—Bien, señora Marianne—Dijo Eleanor, llevándola por las escaleras—Esta será su habitación. Espero que le guste.

—"Señorita", _madame_ —Corrigió ella, la sonrisa de su rostro mostraba lo orgullosa que se sentía al no estar casada ni tener hijos, pese a que Eleanor llegó a sentir cierta pena por ella—. Me gusta, sí, aunque sea austera.

Eleanor arrugó un poco el ceño por lo atrevido que le resultó el comentario, preguntándose cómo terminaría la educación de Alice en manos de esa mujer, pero confió en su instinto y el de los Fernández y siguió adelante.

Lo primero que Marianne hizo fue acercarse a Alice como una amiga. Compartía sus juegos, sus pasatiempos, la ayudaba con algunas tareas en los ejercicios de lectura y escritura, y aunque varias veces terminó cubierta de barro y empapada de agua, fue tomándole cariño a la niña. Alice era como ese muchacho de los Jones a quien debió educar casi desde su nacimiento, Matthew; pero no era silenciosa como él. Alice era más explosiva, más activa, y rara vez era atacada por la timidez. Marianne la comparaba con un conejo, llegando a llamarla muchas veces " _mon petit lapin_ " y Alice pareció acostumbrarse a ese nombre, incluso a veces se comportaba a propósito como un conejo cuando jugaba con ella. Luego de que su estrategia de acercamiento a la niña fuera un éxito, Marianne fue enseñándole poco a poco y día tras día, a la par de los juegos, cómo tomar los cubiertos en la mesa, cómo debía sentarse en presencia de los niños y otras niñas y cómo debía hablar y reírse para ser siempre una dama.

—Serás tan delicada y hermosa como yo, querida—Le decía sonriéndole, dejando entrever las imperceptibles líneas de expresión propias de su edad alrededor de los labios. Su lunar característico, una pinta preciosa de oscuridad posada en su pómulo, subía y bajaba conforme ella reía por las ocurrencias de la niña.

Mientras, Arthur fue configurando su rutina de acuerdo a la presencia de Marianne en la casa. Al llegar de la escuela su costumbre era husmear la cocina y después ir a encerrarse a su habitación, pero si veía que Marianne estaba allí con Alice enseñándole algún postre sencillo que pudiera preparar sola en unos meses, Arthur prefería no interrumpirlas con su presencia, como si hubiera algo en Marianne que no pudiera perturbar jamás. La costumbre se volvió casi ley incluso cuando veía que ella estaba sola, evitando estar con la institutriz en la misma habitación a solas. Arthur pensaba dentro de su adormecida inocencia que, quizá, era porque la respetaba demasiado.

Intentaba que Marianne le resultara indiferente, que su lento andar y sus modales delicados no le resultaran atractivos ni inalcanzables, pero todo en ella le significaba aquello inexplicable que tantas veces hacía esfuerzo de descifrar en soledad. Procuraba no hablarle, como si lo incomodara, aunque no fuera eso exactamente la palabra que utilizaría para describirla, sino más bien como un respeto inaudito a su belleza y femineidad, viéndose elegante incluso cuando disgustaba una copa de vino junto a la chimenea en las noches de invierno cuando Alice ya dormía y Arthur se sentía indigno de compartir espacio con ella.

Ese respeto que lo abrumaba comenzó a transformarse en otra cosa de pronto. O más bien, parecía que siempre había estado allí, pero oculto tras la educación que recibió de su madre cuando se refería a la gente mayor. Pero llegó un punto en el que ya no se le hizo soportable.

Fue un día temprano, cuando Arthur despertó para dirigirse a la escuela, que se dio cuenta de que Marianne ya estaba despierta. Caminó fuera de su habitación y miró hacia la de los huéspedes, que estaba justo frente a la suya. Vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, como si ella la hubiera dejado así a propósito para que el muchacho, adolescente e inexperto, se viera tentado por ella y la espiara. Arthur contaba con diecisiete años en ese momento.

Con el sigilo de un cazador, la asechó. Marianne corrió las sábanas blancas y se puso de pie, y vio Arthur que ella dormía con un camisón de raso color crema que se le apegaba a la cadera y a los pechos y dejaba en suspenso la estrechez de la cintura. Arthur afiló la mirada, miró su espalda cubierta por el cabello marrón claro, extendido cuan largo era detrás de ella, y aunque no podía mirar mucho, vio unas hebras blancas descender entre las marrones y eso, lejos de espantarlo, lo sumergió en un calor desconocido que casi lo sofoca. Marianne era una mujer hermosa pese a su edad y sólo verla en camisón le bastó para fantasear con ella todas las noches.

Arthur estudiaba en un recinto exclusivo para hombres, por lo que no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con chicas. La última que le gustó era una muchacha de color, tan oscura como el carbón, de cabello marrón atado en dos cintas rojas a cada lado de su cabeza. Era preciosa. Le gustaba cantar y leer. Vivía a unas calles de su casa pero llegó un día en que nunca más la vio. Se llamaba Michelle y era un año menor que él, hablaban con frecuencia, reían de los mismos chistes y comentaban de lo bello que era Londres en invierno, pero jamás experimentó lo que era percibir el calor de su piel o la tibieza de sus labios, y se quedó con la curiosidad dormida en algún rincón, hasta que Marianne había vuelto a despertársela casi con violencia.

Sí era cierto que Arthur era muy recatado y correcto en esos temas, pero la adolescencia por la que pasaba le hacía zancadillas cada dos por tres. Cuando se iba a dormir, cerraba la puerta de su habitación y se enterraba a sí mismo en el silencio absoluto, intentando percibir el sonido de la habitación de en frente, donde dormía Marianne. No sabía si de verdad podía escuchar cómo resbalaban sus faldas y enaguas por su silueta o si solamente podía llegar a imaginárselo, pero la idea le explotó en rojo en su propio rostro. Marianne desnuda, entrando en una cama que no compartía con él y que no compartiría en los próximos días.

Al llegar de la escuela, lo primero que Arthur hacía era buscar a su madre y al no encontrarla por ningún lado, fue a por Alice. Al entrar a la habitación de la niña se topó con toda clase de muñecas y libros, colores rosas en distintos tonos. No con su hermana, sino con alguien mucho mayor. Marianne ordenaba los textos con dibujos infantiles en la estantería y Arthur, sofocado, sintió que se le congelaba el cuerpo.

—¿Arthur? —Dijo ella, con el tono de quien pretende asegurarse de algo aún conociéndolo. Él supo que Marianne sonreía mientras lo nombraba—. Tu madre no está, fue con Alice a verle unos vestidos donde la modista. ¿Tienes hambre? Tu padre no me paga por cocinar, pero puedo hacer algo por ti si lo deseas.

Arthur sintió que de pronto caería al suelo mareado por haber escuchado tanta palabra junta en un acento tan extraño como lo era el francés. Pensó en salir corriendo diciendo un atropellado "no, gracias", pero sí tenía hambre y quería comer.

Marianne le preparó unas masas dulces que Arthur comió con entusiasmo. Ya comenzaba a atardecer y cuando el muchacho bebió el último sorbo de su té, se limitó a quedarse allí sin decir palabra.

—De nada, Arthur—Ironizó ella, aunque divertida. Él sintió que volvía a sonrojarse—Me iré a dar un baño, ¿sí? Ni se te ocurra espiarme—Bromeó.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, antes de que pudiera decir que cómo se le ocurría decir tamaña tontería mientras la cara se le desvanecía en rojo, ella ya iba corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a la tina. Nada en la vida le exigía más que correr detrás de ella y mirarla. Titubeó largos minutos, intentó distraerse con algún libro o su tarea, pero nada pudo apagar su calor y curiosidad. Se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras a paso lento, yendo despacio hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaba el cuarto de baño. Como se lo esperó, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Qué manía tenía esa mujer con tentarlo así. Sigiloso, se acercó y la miró como la primera vez que se atrevió a espiarla.

Marianne tenía el cabello recogido en un grueso moño. Su perfil se dibujaba perfecto y sin mancha detrás de la luz, casi horizontal. Estaba sentada en la tina con la espalda apoyada en ella, lo suficientemente inclinada como para que sus pechos estuvieran sobre la superficie del agua y visibles a los ojos de Arthur, quien se mordió el labio casi sin querer. Vio que su piel era blanca, su nariz respingada, y sus senos resbalaban un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, sobre su torso. Ella se hundió más en el agua caliente y suspiró, pero inmediatamente se alarmó al escuchar un golpe detrás de la puerta. Arthur, frustrado, corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Segundos después, ella llamó.

—Arthur, ábreme—Dijo.

—E-estoy ocupado.

Marianne suspiró.

—A ver, niño—continuó ella con tono neutro. No parecía enojada, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco—. Ábreme. No voy a regañarte. No estoy molesta.

Arthur intentó normalizar su respiración y pensó en salir corriendo de allí lanzándose por la ventana. Estaba demasiado avergonzado de que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba espiando mientras se bañaba. Se veía hermosa, eso no lo podía negar, y no se arrepentía de haber husmeado en donde no lo llamaron jamás, pero se lamentaba por su horrible capacidad de disimulo.

Sintiéndose como un diminuto insecto a punto de ser aplastado, abrió la puerta apenas para mirar por el rabillo. Marianne estaba apenas con una bata de raso puesta y Arthur pudo adivinar cada forma de su silueta con sólo una hojeada que nunca se le haría suficiente.

—Arthur—Insistió ella con voz casi maternal—, ¿me dejas pasar?

Él dudó, porque juraba que en cualquier momento el corazón se le escaparía del pecho. Marianne entró a su habitación con el cabello recogido y la bata de raso ondeándose a cada movimiento. Se sentó en la cama y él, ansioso como nunca hasta el punto de temblar, cerró la puerta y giró a mirarla.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Arthur? —Le preguntó. Su mirada felina, astuta y alegre, lo congeló.

—Diecisiete.

Habiendo hecho el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no tartamudear, sintió que el aire le faltaba. Marianne se cruzó de piernas, dejando ver a Arthur un poco más de sus blancos muslos.

—¿Y por qué me espiabas? —Su pregunta fue como un golpe duro a la nuca. Marianne lucía despreocupada allí, encerrada con él, prácticamente desnuda, juguetona como una gata y Arthur sintió que no tendría nada de malo sincerarse con ella, porque Marianne le inspiraba mucho más que deseo: se sentía profundamente protegido.

—Porque me parece una mujer muy bonita—Dijo, y su voz sonó mucho más infantil de lo que hubiera querido y hasta le pareció sonar más agudo. Pero ella, conmovida, pareció seducida por la ansiedad adolescente de él.

Marianne miró al suelo y sonrió sentidamente. Arthur vio cómo las líneas a cada lado de sus labios aparecían y le pareció tan hermosa y jovial que casi se le lanza encima sin dejarla ir jamás. Ella, estirando su mano hasta él, le dice:

—Ven.

El muchachito obedece y se sienta a su lado. Marianne lo mira intensamente y se inclina un poco sobre él. Los ojos azules se le clavan y todo en él se acelera todavía más.

—Gracias, querido—Le dice ella, sonriendo—. Eres muy dulce.

Él se sonroja otra vez y mira el suelo buscando no enfrentar su mirada. Marianne, inquieta, intenta remover en el adolescente corazón de Arthur algún indicio de algo más específico, como si quisiera lucir delante de él la belleza que bien sabía que poseía.

—¿Qué te parece bonito de mí? —Le sonríe.

Arthur la mira otra vez y clava los ojos en el lunar característico de su pómulo y la respuesta le brota sola de la boca.

—Me gusta mucho su lunar.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y su detalle sube un poco en su rostro, encantando cada vez más a Arthur.

—No me digas—Le dice ella—. No te imaginas donde tengo otro igual a este—Se toca el lunar con el índice.

Arthur necesitó abrir un poco la boca por la impresión y la excitación que lo invadió. Se sintió profundamente intrigado, quiso desnudarla por completo y ver dónde estaba ese otro lunar, pero ella, astuta, se puso de pie y le dijo que debía vestirse, porque Eleanor y Alice estaban por volver ya. Él asintió y cuando estuvo solo, se lanzó sobre el colchón y hundió la cara en la almohada para contener la risa, giró sobre su costado y mordió el dorso de su mano sin poder dejar de sonreír, tal como lo hizo todas las noches después de esa primera conversación que tuvieron.

A partir de allí, Marianne cumplía sus labores con Alice y una vez que Eleanor arropaba a la niña para dejarla dormir, anunciaba en la cena que iba a tomarse un baño para luego acostarse, mirando a Arthur con ojos de felino. Segundos después ella se retiraba, subía las escaleras, y el primero en terminar la cena era Arthur quien alegaba estar cansado por la jornada en la escuela. Subía detrás de ella, como si fuera guiado por el aroma de su piel y sin poder resistirse se acercaba al cuarto de baño, que siempre estaba entreabierto para él. Marianne sabía que Agnus jamás subía al segundo piso de la casa, donde estaban los cuartos de Arthur, el de huéspedes y el que había sido de Scott, quien había conseguido trabajo en el hospital público necesitando irse definitivamente de casa pese a la tristeza contenida de Eleanor; así que tentada por la intriga de saber qué se sentía tocar la inexperiencia de Arthur con sus propias manos, lo seducía con su propia imagen.

Ella sabía cuándo Arthur la estaba mirando y cuándo no. Solía esperarlo a que subiera las escaleras y se movía silenciosamente por el cuarto, mirando su propio reflejo en los dos espejos aún vestida, con su falda blanca y su chaqueta azul, su moño recogido y su adorno con forma de corona que a Arthur se le hacía tan inocente y encantador. No llevaba maquillaje, su piel siempre lucía blanca y limpia, sus ojos azules de pestañas largas escrutaban su reflejo, como si bailara para sí misma, y cuando sentía la presencia del cazador inexperto tras la puerta, comenzaba a desnudarse. Desabotonaba su chaqueta con una lentitud que a Arthur lo desesperaba, la blusa blanca luego, la falda también; siempre fingiendo que no notaba su presencia allí. Cuando quedaba desnuda, daba una, dos, tres vueltas frente al espejo, como una bailarina de ballet, dejando ver a Arthur todos sus secretos. Las piernas largas, la espalda fina, los pechos, su sexo oculto; pero nunca el lunar.

Entonces le daba la espalda a la puerta y con la delicadeza de una reina, se metía en la tina. Arthur, tras la puerta, se mantenía imperturbable, como si no mirara a una mujer sino un cuadro artístico hiperrealista, con suma admiración. Marianne era bellísima e inalcanzable y Arthur sentía que jamás llegaría a poder tocarla como deseaba desde su lugar pobre e impresionable, subestimándose a sí mismo cada vez que cumplía con la rutina de espiarla en el baño.

No fue hasta un fin de semana que Arthur estuvo solo en casa con Marianne que pudo sentirse por primera vez en el mismo escalón de ella. Agnus, Eleanor y Alice habían ido a visitar a Scott a su nuevo departamento ya adquirido gracias al crédito que pudo conseguir por su trabajo ya estable en el hospital. Vivía solo, no tenía novia, así que pudo recibir a su familia sin problemas. Arthur se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar y que no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Marianne sola. Eleanor lo tomó como un acto de caballerosidad que la llenó de orgullo y Agnus se guardó cualquier comentario. A solas, Marianne se ocupó de agradecérselo personalmente al tocar la puerta de su habitación y entrar cuando Arthur la hizo pasar.

El muchacho se vio un poco decepcionado al verla vestida con sus clásicas falda blanca y enaguas, su blusa y chaqueta azul, sus botines marrones porque en su ingenuidad la esperaba en bata de raso igual que la primera vez.

Pero ella no tardó en responderle su petición implícita en sus labios; se desnudó delante de él, sentado en la cama, y ella, majestuosa, renació completamente al contemplarlo tan ansioso. No soltó su cabello, dejando su graciosa coronita en su cabeza durante el resto de ese día, incluso cuando Arthur la presionó contra el colchón en una ráfaga de inexperiencia y deseo, mirándola con tantas sensaciones que Marianne se urgió por besarlo ella primero para aplacarle el corazón. Arthur quiso desnudarse como ella y se arrodilló en la cama, entre las piernas femeninas, retirando su camiseta y sus pantalones con la torpeza propia de su juventud. Marianne lo esperó, lo acarició por completo, lo besó en los labios, el cuello, el pecho y deseó alcanzar su sexo, pero Arthur no lo deseó así. Quiso atenderla él, quería descubrir ese detalle particular y enloquecer allí, sobre y dentro de ella hasta desvanecerse.

La volvió a recostar bocarriba, hundida su cabeza en la almohada blanca y él hundido en la piel tersa, madura y dulce, mordisqueó delicadamente las hendiduras de sus caderas y dobló sus manos en su cintura y sus labios viajaron hasta lo más recóndito de ella. El lunar que tanto deseaba conocer estaba en su cadera, cerca de los finísimos y rubios vellos del femenino sexo que esperaba ser atendido. Lo besó con sus labios humedecidos y ella arqueó la espalda como si la hubiera electrizado y separó las piernas ante la hambrienta mirada de él, quien comenzó a caer en desesperación. Marianne le dijo cómo quería ser acariciada y cómo debía ser tocada. Arthur, torpe y nervioso al principio, la tocó con sumo respeto hasta lo soportable, después la besó. Marianne se retorció a causa de él, gritó extasiada por la pasión e inexperiencia y le imploró ser penetrada. Arthur obedeció las órdenes de ella y entró, sintiéndola resbaladiza y húmeda, tan cálida como el astro mayor. Cayó sobre ella, sintió que sus pechos presionaban su torso y gimoteó su nombre y recibió con gusto el eco de la emoción de ella, abrazada a su espalda y su cadera hasta que desfalleció en vida.

Marianne le besó el rostro con toda la comprensión del mundo y le susurró cariño en el oído hasta dormirse juntos, estando saciado su corazón mas no su cuerpo, se acarició junto a él, pegada a la espalda del muchacho, de quien usurpó el corazón y la razón hasta hacerlo olvidar todo a su alrededor, olvidar sus padres, su hermano, su hermana pequeña; pero jamás olvidarse de ella, dormida a su lado, despertando en él otra vez el deseo. Arthur se apegó a ella otra vez en soledad, bajo las sábanas, acarició la silueta y Marianne se removió perezosamente delante de él pero jamás abrió sus ojos, sólo le confirmaba sus caricias con quedos suspiros. Él levantó una de las piernas de ella haciendo que la enredara en su cadera y volvió a penetrarla, sintiéndole aún húmeda y Marianne, conmovida, giró hacia él buscándole los labios dejándose abrazar por Arthur que le rodeaba la cintura o le sujetaba los pechos con delicadeza. Aquella segunda vez sería la última en que se encontraron, cuando llegaron Agnus y Eleanor mientras ellos dormían, Alice correteando por la casa como si persiguiera algo. Eleanor quiso mirar por qué Arthur no estaba en la sala y se preguntó por qué la casa estaba tan silenciosa, lo que desató el fin para Marianne y la infelicidad de Arthur. Eleanor abrió la puerta de su habitación y los vio en la cama, siendo la primera y única testigo de ese incomprendido amor.

Al otro día, Marianne fue despedida de la familia Kirkland por acción de Eleanor quien quería guardar las apariencias a toda costa y Arthur jamás recibió una respuesta de algún porqué. La extrañaba tanto que la buscó por todo el barrio, preguntó a sus conocidos, hasta quiso averiguar con Alice quien parecía cada día más triste por la ausencia de Marianne. Arthur pensó que él no era el único a quien le habían roto el corazón.

De la tristeza y la doliente intriga pasó a la incertidumbre, luego quiso pasar los días en una eterna resignación hasta que llegó al punto de querer olvidarla, forma en la que creció. Marianne, la institutriz, la mujer que le enseñó a hacer el amor, la que le había robado el corazón, no apareció nunca más y pasó a ser el más feliz recuerdo a medida que alcanzaba la adultez. Cuando cumplió los veintitrés años, con la apariencia de seriedad que lo empapaba, aún la buscaba en todas partes en secreto.

Una noche dio con un burdel, cansado de buscarla y recordarla sin éxito luego de seis años de insaciable sed. Encontró a una mujer de unos treinta y siete años, de cabello rubio largo recogido en un moño, de ojos violetas, muy similar a Marianne, y el lunar en el otro pómulo del rostro. Eso había sido suficiente para despertarle el deseo y querer estar con ella.

Ocultando su rostro con el sombrero de copa y tomándola del brazo disimuladamente, ella lo llevó a la habitación donde atendía a sus clientes. Era aterciopelada y algodonada y acogió a Arthur hasta con dulzura. Ella se presentó, le dijo que se llamaba Françoise y se desnudó ante su mirada y él recreó la escena en la que vio a Marianne desnuda por primera vez ante su inexperiencia y torpeza de adolescente. Arthur quiso que la prostituta se recostara en la cama y él siguió el mismo camino que hace seis años trazó sobre el cuerpo de Marianne, sumergido en el éxtasis glorioso que alguna vez sintió con ella hasta el punto de pensar que Françoise era Marianne realmente.

Cuando llegó a la cadera de Françoise todo deseo que ella le despertó se esfumó de un solo golpe certero. El lunar de Marianne no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

Tenía este fanfic escrito hace tiempo, pero ahora lo pude corregir y subir. Se me están acabando las vacaciones así que bueno, quería dejar una pequeña huella antes de que probablemente desaparezca. Espero que les haya gustado.

Les recomiendo absolutamente leer a Anais Nïn, es una de las mejores autoras (si no es que es la mejor) de literatura erótica. Sus trabajos son excepcionales.

¿ **Reviews**?


End file.
